The Fury Rises: Stream And Cave
by Eeveewarrior
Summary: Sparkpaw is taken by a huge eagle with a companion- Rainpaw, the duo try to find their home. Meanwhile Shadepaw is stuck between loyalty and love, facing clan problems. Rated T just to be safe, please R&R!
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Hello readers, I'm going to do more Warriors.**

***Speaks in Batman voice***

**I own all the characters so...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**Streamclan**

**Leader**

Wavestar- White tom with a grey face and blue eyes.

**Deputy**

Lightfeather- Black she-cat with yellow eyes, had a white chest.

**Medicine Cat**

Stripepelt- White tom with black stripes streaking over his pelt.

**Apprentice**

Flightpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with sky blue eyes.

**Warriors**

Brinefall- Grey and white tom with amber eyes.

Jayflight- Grey-blue she-cat with grey eyes.

Mudstripe- Brown tom with darker flecks.

Fallingash- Clumsy white tom with pale green eyes.

Brightwhisker- Ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Tinywing- Small ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Shineleaf- Tall brown tom with striking green eyes, has a white tail tip.

Twotail- Formerly call Duskpaw, black tortoiseshell she-cat with piercing amber eyes.

Petalwhip- White and black she-cat, has the habit of lashing her tail.

Runningfeather- Ginger and brown tom, his name came from his speed.

Apprentice: Dapplepaw

**Apprentices**

Dapplepaw- Beautiful silver she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Queens**

Nightsong- White she-cat with grey spots and blue eyes, expecting Brinefall's kits.

Weaselstrike- Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Shineleaf's kits.

**Elders**

Fishleap- Silver tom with yellow eyes.

* * *

**Caveclan**

**Leader**

Heartstar- Black she-cat with a plump tail and blue eyes.

**Deputy**

Boneflash- Proud white tom with yellow eyes.

**Medicine Cat**

Whispermoth- Quiet brown-ginger she-cat.

**Warriors**

Cloudydawn- Long haired cream she-cat.

Snowdrop- Burly white tom with wide blue eyes.

Flowerpounce- Tortoiseshell she-cat with forest green eyes.

**Apprentice:**

Mintpaw

Oakfrost- Brown tabby tom who often sneezes...

Creamydapple- Pale ginger she-cat with darker flecks.

Vineshade- Pitch black she-cat with a short temper.

Stoneflame- Silver tom with dark amber eyes

Apprentice: Starlingpaw

Willowleaf- Long haired silver she-cat with soft green eyes.

Reedcloud- Black spikey tom with green eyes.

**Apprentices**

Mintpaw- White and silver she-cat.

Starlingpaw- White and silver tom. (Brother to Mintpaw).

**Queens**

Blizzardpool- Silver she-cat with white dots, expecting Reedcloud's kits.

**Elders**

Harepounce- Ginger tom with the ability to jump high.

Breezeflow- Snowy white tom with blue eyes.

* * *

**Prologue**

Twotail found herself in a mystical starry forest, _just a mere dream_, she thought to herself, it was then when a walking figure appeared, Twotail snarled in suspicion, "What do you want?" She opened her mouth to say more but clamped her mouth shut when she realized it was her mother, Cranefeather.

"That's no way to treat your kin." Cranefeather mewed, the frown on her face turned into noisy purring, "I see you haven't changed."

Twotail flushed in embarrasment, "Don't treat me like a kit!" She mewed, not daring to look at the smile on Cranefeather's face. What she just said made Cranefeather more amused.

"You are not a kit but you are still my kit." Cranefeather whispered, the amusement on her face suddenly turned into a serious expression, "There is one more thing I must do other than check on you."

_There is one you may know,_

_That is soon to be unfamiliar,_

_The bird will come,_

_Then seize what it came for,_

_Beware what lies in wait for the prey's kin._

Cranefeather faded into the thin air before Twotail could meow a word, "Wait tell me more!" She cried. No response, suddenly the world turned white, she was back in her mossy nest, the excited meows of cats burst into her ears.

"Twotail wake up you sleepy-head!" The angry voice of Petalwhip boomed in her ears, frustrated, Twotail opened her eyes.

"What is it that you have to wake me up from such a great dream!" Twotail hissed, Petalwhip lashed her tail.

"Nightsong had her kits!" Petalwhip meowed excitedly, "You should have seen Brinefall's face!" Twotail snapped out of her drowsiness and barged past Petalwhip. Nightsong was sleeping, two kits by her side and a purring Brinefall.

"What are their names?" Twotail whispered, as so not to wake Nightsong up, Brinefall fixed her with a look that said, 'Your not the first one to ask that'.

"We haven't thought of names for them you better ask later." Brinefall meowed, his eyes narrowed as if he was thinking.

Nightsong flicked her ears as if listening, "Tortoiseshell one is Sparkkit, silver one is Shadekit." She muttered with her eyes closed, Brinefall looked slightly amused.

Weaselstrike who was still awake in her own nest, her gaze filled with a 'congratulations.' Twotail knew soon the she-cat would be having her own kits.

* * *

**That's the prologue, hoped you enjoyed!**

**Speaks in Batman voice***


	2. Chapter 1: The stream trouble

**I be typing on IPad I has my computer back so...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sparkkit peeped past the den, he could hear Shadekit's giggling, "Can't find me!" Shadekit teased his littermate.

Sparkkit peered inside the hole between the second half of the nursery, "Found you!" He shouted, hoping to surprise Shadekit. Green eyes appeared in the darkness of the hole.

"Aw I thought that I never was going to get caught this time." Shadekit whimpered, his ears suddenly perked up as if he had an idea, "Lets ask mother if we can go out the nursery!" He mewed.

Sparkkit acknowledged Shadekit with a nod, barging in front of his littermate Sparkkit crawled up onto Nightsong's back, "Mummy can we go out the nursery?" Nightsong shifted uneasily and lifted her head.

"Just as long as you don't go outside the camp." She purred, licking Sparkkit's tortoiseshell pelt. After Nightsong cleaned Shadekit's pelt she gently shoved them outside.

"Psst!" A voice came from behind the littermates, Sparkkit glanced over his shoulder to see Rainkit crouching behind him, Weaselstrike was asleep with Eaglekit and Tawnykit by her side. Before Shadekit could say something Rainkit mewed, "Can I come with you?"

Sparkkit exchanged glanced with Shadekit, "Sounds fine with me." He muttered to his littermate, he then turned to Rainkit, "Just don't cause any trouble." He growled to the younger kit.

It wasn't long before the kits noticed two small bushes, between was a little hole where only a kit could come through, Sparkkit couldn't resist the chance to go outside the camp, he quickly darted through the little hole with a confused Rainkit and Shadekit following him.

* * *

Rainkit sniffed the ground, she paused when she noticed the stream, leaving Sparkkit and Shadekit behind, Rainkit darted towards to the stream, unfortunately she tripped on a tiny stone falling into the torrent of the stream.

* * *

Sparkkit let out a wail, "Rainkit!" He cried before jumping into the stream to rescue her, Shadekit stood there helpless, _Oh no!_

Without thinking Shadekit fled through the hole, hoping some-cat could help, he bumped into something. Looking down at Shadekit was Twotail, "What will Brinefall think-" She was cut off by Shadekit.

"Sparkkit and Rainkit went into the stream and they need help, they could drown any moment!" Twotail nodded and put her tail over her mouth so Shadekit wouldn't babble anymore.

* * *

Sparkkit noticed a strange river pouring down ahead, the torrent was growing faster and more powerful and the strange river pouring down seemed dangerous, he grabbed Rainkit and huddled close to her, _Maybe only one of us will die, it's better than both of us dying.__  
_

He felt something grab his scruff and then Rainkit's scruff, "Don't dare venture outside the camp until you're an apprentice!" The cat hissed, Sparkkit looked over his shoulder to see Fallingash.

"At least you didn't fall again." Brightwhisker meowed, faintly amused, "You could have also fallen into the 'Waterfall'"

Fallingash hissed something, his voice muffled as he held onto Rainkit's scruff. "Well we better bring them back to camp, Shineleaf's been a show-off and we better make him stop."

Brightwhisker shoved him forward to Streamclan camp, meowing jokes on the way.

* * *

**Sparkkit is tortoiseshell with amber eyes, Shadekit is silver tabby with green eyes and Rainkit is ginger with blue eyes.**

**Just wanted to say.**

**Sorry if you think this chapter is short.**


	3. Chapter 2: The ceremony

**Hi I gotta admit, I'm lazy.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sparkkit peered out the nursery, Nightsong opened one eye, her gaze fixed on the kits, Shadekit looked at Nightsong with pleading eyes, "Can we please go out?" He asked.

Nightsong was hesitant to reply this time, "Be back before your apprentice ceremony and don't go out camp." She warned the kits. The kits scrambled out, suddenly Sparkkit felt a tiny impact on his back he looked back to see that Tawnykit had tripped onto him.

"Watch it!" Sparkkit hissed.

"Sorry! It's not my fault!" Tawnykit squealed back, she then muttered something under her breath and began walking around the camp.

* * *

***The Camp***

The warriors' den inside an empty bush, the nests are often made of feathers or moss, the warrior den is close to the entrance so they can alarm the other cats when there is danger.

The apprentices' den is a tiny stone cave, there is a log at the entrance so the apprentices can climb it into their den, there are rumors that it used to be a fox's nursery.

The nursery, the safest place in camp is hidden under the leader's den, the walls are leaves and the entrance has vines, hiding the cats from spies.

The leader's den, a small stone den covered with moss and flowers and on top of the nursery makes it a strange place. There is a couple of stone that help get to the den, making it easier for those who wish to talk to the leader.

The elders' den is a ledge with a shady den, (Good for hot weather). It is right between the leader's and apprentices den.

The prisoner's den is a den with a rocky roof, the entrance of the prisoner's den is made of thorns, giving prisoners a scratch if they try to escape.

* * *

Rainkit giggled as Eaglekit recited a joke, "Why did the cats attack the cat named Fox? Because they thought he really was one!" Rainkit gasped for air as she continued laughing.

Peering past the apprentices' den, Rainkit noticed Shadekit and Sparkkit, leaving Eaglekit to tell jokes to Tawnykit, Rainkit ran to Shadekit and Sparkkit who were chattering noisily.

"Mind if I join in?" Rainkit asked, cocking her head to the side.

* * *

Shadekit smirked, "The game is catch the mouse!" He exclaimed, before Rainkit meowed a word Shadekit tapped her on the shoulder, the ginger kit hissed and chased after Shadekit.

"Hey have you wondered what it'll be like in the leader's den?" Rainkit mewed, causing Shadekit to stop.

Wavestar was watching the camp, Jayflight by his side, both cats were purring. Shadekit gaze was fixed on the two cats, not noticing Rainkit creeping from behind he felt a tap on his shoulder.

* * *

"Hey!" Shadekit hissed in frustration, "That's chea-" He was cut off by a call from Wavestar.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather beneath the moss rock for a meeting!" Wavestar called, Jayflight leaped of his den and sat down beneath the moss rock."

Excited, Sparkkit ran over to the rock, his eyes shining with excitement, "I haven't groomed your pelt yet!" Nightsong wailed, covering Sparkkit with licks then she ran to Shadekit to do the same.

"We had very little apprentices and we only had Flightpaw and Dapplepaw," Wavestar began nodding at the two apprentices, causing them to flush in embarrasment then Wavestar continued speaking, "and now we will thrive once more," Wavestar mewed, drifting his gaze to Sparkkit and Shadekit.

"Sparkkit, Shadekit," Wavestar mewed, Sparkkit's fur bristled with excitement as his heart began beating fast.

"Sparkkit and Shadekit have reached their sixth moon and are ready to be apprentices. Come forward Sparkkit, from this day until you recieve your warrior name, you will be called Sparkpaw." Wavestar meowed, his chin held high.

Murmurs swept through the camp, Wavestar silenced them by speaking again, "Starclan, please guide this new apprentice. Tinywing, you had waited for long and you had trained hard, you are determined and warm-hearted, I ask you to pass your knowledge onto Sparkpaw."

Tinywing let out a joyful cry and walked over to Sparkpaw, touching noses with him Sparkpaw then followed his new mentor into the crowd.

* * *

"Shadekit, from this day until you recieve your warrior name, you will be called Shadepaw." Wavestar mewed, more murmurs passed through the camp. "Starclan, please guide this new apprentice. Twotail, you have shown your loyalty and affection for your clan-mates, I expect you pass all you know to Shadepaw. Wavestar finished.

Shadepaw bounced to Twotail, touching noses with his new mentor, he didn't expect to have Twotail as a mentor.

"Sparkkit! Shadepaw!" The cheering was deafening that Shadekit almost flattened his ears, still, he couldn't wait for his first day of training.

* * *

**I had to go on wiki, I just copied the ceremony stuff, yup I'm lazy and I'm honest to admit it.**


	4. Chapter 3: Love at first sight

**Snore... *Sleep Types***

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Petalpaw shivered as Heartstar opened her mouth to announce Petalpaw mentor, "Snowdrop," Petalpaw expected to see her newly announced mentor with bright and carefree eyes but instead they were dark and menacing eyes.

"Just touch my nose and get it over with!" Snowdrop hissed in impatience. Petalpaw winced at Snowdrop's harshness and swiftly bounded over to him. Have she just got a terrible mentor? Petalpaw gulped as soon as she touched noses, then the cheering began.

"Frostpaw! Petalpaw! Cinderpaw!" Petalpaw tried to lift her spirits and welcome the joy but Snowdrop's gaze was too overwhelming, she glanced back at her mentor, from a simple glance it was obvious that Snowdrop didn't want her as an apprentice.

* * *

"What are we going to practice today?" Shadepaw asked Twotail.

"Of course, battle practice." Twotail replied, her gaze drifting to the 'Training Oak'. The Training Oak was a powerful tree that looked like it could survive thousands of claws and it seemed it was there for a great period of time.

"Now pretend I'm an enemy warrior and that I'm about to attack you... what do you do?" Twotail suddenly asked.

"Dodge!" Shadepaw exclaimed, wisdom poked into his head. Twotail grinned.

"A very good answer but what else can you do?" Twotail commented.

"Counter-attack!" Shadepaw replied. Puffing up his chest.

"Who told you that?" Twotail questioned, impressed.

"Brinefall." Shadepaw meowed, his paws itched as he remembered his father instructing him.

Twotail let out a sigh, "Ah, your father did like fighting, I remembered when he was friends with Wavestar, pride swirled in Shadepaw as these words were spoken.

He took a quick glance at Tinywing and Sparkpaw, he let out a meow of amusement as his brother fell flat-face on the leaf meant to be prey after tripping on a visible stick.

* * *

"That's it for the day," Twotail and Tinywing meowed to their apprentices, Sparkpaw let out a relieved sigh.

"Finally my legs were falling off!" Sparkpaw meowed, he heaved himself on his messy feather-moss bed. Unlike his brother- Shadepaw wasn't tired, surely it wouldn't hurt to take a stroll in the forest.

Dapplepaw kept an eye on the younger apprentice, "Taking a walk eh? Not surprised." She teased.

Shadepaw ignored her and walked out the entrance, glancing back at the warriors that was guarding the entrance.

* * *

"Heartstar?" Petalpaw squeaked.

There was silence for a few heart-beats. "Yes?"

"Can I go on the night patrol?" Petalpaw meowed quietly- wanting to get fresh air, her voice lowering as if she half-hoped that Heartstar didn't hear. "I-I mean I just-"

"Sure, I don't control your life but I control the rules," Heartstar reminded before Petalpaw could finish, shutting her eyes as if she wanted to rest, Petalpaw gratefully nodded and bounded over to the night patrol.

"We better get going." Cloudydawn announced, in a few heart-beats the patrol was skipping away. Petalpaw struggled to catch up as the patrol ran out the cave at full-speed.

"Hurry up you mouse-brain, even a snail can go faster!" Snowdrop hissed in front of her, Petalpaw winced, trying to swallow the words in and gathered up pace, hopefully catching up. She paused as the patrol skidded to a halt.

"Petalpaw and Stoneflame will go check the Streamclan border while the rest will wait." Cloudydawn ordered, Snowdrop even looked relieved to be away from his own apprentice.

Petalpaw and Stoneflame obeyed and ran towards the Streamclan border, then they crossed two paths, "I'll take the left, you take the right." Stoneflame meowed. Petalpaw nodded and scuttled to the right side.

* * *

Shadepaw walked to the border of Streamclan and glanced past into the murky territory of Caveclan, his eyes met with a Caveclan she-cat's sniffing at the border. "Who are you!" He mewed.

The Caveclan she-cat hesitated for a while as if trying to stay calm and then meowed, "Petalpaw, what's your name?"

"Shadepaw." Shadepaw meowed, his words came out like clouds. Petalpaw cocked her head to the side.

"Well you better leave or else-" Petalpaw began to growl just then a drop of rain splashed on her head, she squealed in astonishment and tripped over Shadepaw only to tumble in an abandoned fox den.

Shadepaw tumbled in after her, casting a soft glare at her.

"It's raining and I think we should stay in the den." Petalpaw suggested, not knowing of other options.

Shadepaw only nodded, he looked at his paws not daring to look her, "I kinda like you, ya' know?" He admitted.

Petalpaw let out a growl of annoyance and embarrassment, "Y-you must be kidding."

"Uh no!" Shadepaw replied.

Petalpaw hesitated, her gaze shocked and then her gaze changed into loving eyes. She let out purr and pushed her hostility away. The two apprentices curled around each other and fell asleep.

* * *

"Shadepaw hasn't returned yet," Dapplepaw meowed, her worried eyes flickered back and forth, Sparkpaw sniffed the ground.

"I'll look for my brother." Sparkpaw hissed, he charged out without hesitation.

Tinywing stepped in front of him, "Time for-" She was cut off as Sparkpaw barged past her, Sparkpaw gave one more glance at the shocked Tinywing before running out the entrance, debris flew everywhere as Sparkpaw skidded to a halt, he gave the ground one more sniff, the faint scent of Shadepaw reached his nose- fortunately.

"Shadepaw where are you?" He quietly hissed, the scent trail led to the Caveclan border, panic swelled in Sparkpaw's throat. _Had Shadepaw been taken hostage by Caveclan, could he have ran away to join Caveclan? Stop worrying! That could never happen!_ Sparkpaw scolded himself.

Then the trail continued, it began to mix with a Caveclan scent, then it led to a hole covered with vines, shoving the vines out the way Sparkpaw crept in, the tunnel began to take shape, forming into a den, Sparkpaw gasped at what was revealed to him.

* * *

**Tee hee hee, PetalXShade is going to be one of my favorite couples, Petalpaw:**

**Brown and white she-cat with amber eyes.**

**Wait for the next chapter! Falls asleep***


	5. Chapter 4: Caveclan plans

**Hi! Finally A cover!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Shadepaw are you crazy!" Sparkpaw hissed, his eyes wide with shock, "Sleeping with a Caveclan cat!?" Shadepaw and the Caveclan cat opened their eyes and drew back in surprise.

"Please don't tell anyone." The Caveclan cat meowed, she licked Shadepaw on the cheek and quickly retreated on the Caveclan territory.

"Sparkpaw, please don't tell anyone." Shadepaw pleaded. Sparkpaw angrily growled, had his own brother fell in love with a Caveclan cat?

"You're mad," Sparkpaw spat, "But I won't tell anybody, I don't want to see you sleeping with that Caveclan cat!"

"Her name's Petalpaw." Shadepaw meowed, his gaze on the ground.

* * *

_Is this loyalty or love?_ Shadepaw asked himself, was he wrong to love Petalpaw? Was it all his fault that all this confusion rose? Shadepaw muttered the words again, "Is this loyalty or love?" The volume was of his tone was not loud enough for Sparkpaw to hear.

* * *

There was a low, faint call, Sparkpaw nudged his brother awake, "It's the ceremony! We're going to miss it!" Both cats ran back to the camp.

"We were worried!" Dapplepaw cried from the corner, "Where did you-" She was cut off by cheering.

"Rainpaw! Eaglepaw! Tawnypaw!"

Sparkpaw quickly joined in the cheering, shouting frantically, slightly hoping that Rainpaw could hear his voice among the others. As soon as the cheering died down, Sparkpaw ran to his friend. "Who's your mentor?" He simply asked.

"Aw you missed that part," Rainpaw meowed, sounding slightly disappointed, "Well, it's Petalwhip." Pointing her tail to Petalwhip, who was occupied talking to Tinywing.

* * *

Rainpaw felt so excited for a training session, she wanted to just train! Rainpaw twitched her whiskers, she could scent Petalwhip walking towards her. "Training?!" She cried out hopefully, the other apprentices lifted their heads and stared at her.

"Battle training." Petalwhip meowed.

* * *

***Training* (Going on for 1 moon)**

"Raise your hips!"

"Head up!"

"Tail off ground!"

"To the left!"

"To the right!"

"Kick off your enemy!"

"Don't step on twigs!"

"Pretend to be limp!"

"Duck under your enemy!"

* * *

Sparkpaw huffed, he was so exhuasted from training for a moon, he spent less than a quarter cleaning the elder's den, Shadepaw was busy mooning over Petalpaw, distracting him from training. The clan was busy talking and eating together, talking about their day and cheering about big catches.

"Nice day." Sparkpaw meowed, eating a fat rabbit with Rainpaw and Eaglepaw.

"Nice day." Eaglepaw agreed.

"Guess what?" Rainpaw squealed, smirking mischievously, "I caught a huge rabbit today and even surprised Petalwhip!"

"I almost got hit by a monster! Weaselstrike nearly fainted because she though I was dead!" Eaglepaw meowed, in a tone of laughter.

The apprentices erupt with laughter, "Nothing interesting happened." Sparkpaw meowed, feeling slightly morose that he had nothing to share or make his friends laugh.

Eaglepaw snatched the last piece of the rabbit and greedily stuffed it into his mouth. The cats began to stir and walk into their dens, Wavestar overlooked his camp for a few more minutes and then walked into his den. Lightfeather was the last to go, he turned to the apprentices, "You should go to sleep." He informed the apprentices, "We don't want the elders fuming about sleepy apprentices."

* * *

Shadepaw silently closed his eyes after drowsiness beat him. Then he forced his eyes open, a silver tom stood before him, "follow me." The tom muttered.

Shadepaw narrowed his eyes suspiciously but did as the tom told, the tom led way to the camp entrance Shadepaw quickly paused near the guards- Twotail and Tinywing.

"Can I go outside for a walk?" Shadepaw asked, humor danced in the tom's eyes as the guards remained motionless, staring ahead with dull eyes.

"What did you do to them?!" Shadepaw scowled to the tom.

"Nothing! Continue walking!" The tom hissed, shoving Shadepaw. Sighing, Shadepaw groggily followed, the scent of the Caveclan border loomed.

Shadepaw's ears pricked up curiously, but there was no sign of Petalpaw, morosely he continued walking.

Shadepaw felt wet mud under his paws, surprised he tripped, barreling into a rocky wall. Groaning in slight pain he got up onto his paws, "are we in Streamclan or Caveclan border?" He muttered.

"Between." the tom replied, "Now look," The Tom pointed his tail to two figures. One was a burly tom and another was a slim brown and white she-cat who looked faintly similar... _Petalpaw!_

* * *

Petalpaw nervously glanced at her Snowdrop, "Why are we here?" She whispered. Snowdrop hissed in annoyance.

"Planning to invade Streamclan, we're using this tunnel!" Snowdrop meowed, his voice proud and high.

Petalpaw drew back, her eyes wide with anger and fear, "Why?! They never did anything!"

Snowdrop glared at her and hit her head with sheathed paws, "Stupid! We'll take over those stupid mutts and then we shall rule the whole of Streamclan territory!" He hissed in triumph, his head held high to show his great desire and ambition.

* * *

Shocked at what the white tom had said Shadepaw almost slipped again, he felt sympathy for Petalpaw. Dancing flames flickered in the tom's eyes, "Now you see why I have brought you here, now you must clear your mind and return to your camp." The tom meowed, then he felt a light tap on his head.

* * *

"Wake up!" Rainpaw's hiss woke him up, "You're as lazy as an elder!"

Fishleap glared at Rainpaw, "Show some respect for your elders!" He scowled before returning to sleep. Rainpaw duck her head in embarrassment she turned to continue waking up Shadepaw.

Finally the silver apprentice stirred, groaning with half closed eyes. "Don't I ever get a rest? Can't I at least-" His call was cut off by a screech.

"Eagle! Eagle attacking camp!" Mudstripe's call echoed a few times around camp.

* * *

**Finally the adventure can begin! Please review on what Sparkpaw's and Rainpaw's future name should be and maybe Petalpaw's.**


	6. Chapter 5: Gathering

**Tee hee hee hee :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The eagle glanced around for the juiciest prey, first it spotted Mudstripe who alerted the rest of the prey but it changed it's mind and flew towards young Eaglepaw, huge deadly talons opened.

* * *

"Eaglepaw!" Rainpaw cried, knocking her brother out of the deadly path, the eagle screeched in fury as it grabbed the scrawny apprentice instead of Eaglepaw.

"I'm coming!" Sparkpaw hissed, he leaped, only to get caught in the deadly talons. Sparkpaw writhed in fury, but was too helpless. Eaglepaw was watching with regretful and nervous eyes. Finally Sparkpaw gave up on struggling, the shouts of Nightsong and Shadepaw filled his ears.

* * *

Rainpaw groaned and opened her eyes, something soft was tickling her, _grass?_ She looked underneath her paws, it wasn't grass, it was yellow-brown strings. _Sparkpaw?_ Rainpaw tilted her head to the other side, Sparkpaw was lying face down on the strange grass.

"Sparkpaw!" Rainpaw cried out desperately, fearing that her friend might be injured, to her relief Sparkpaw groggily got up.

"Where am I?" Sparkpaw muttered.

"How am I supposed to know!" Rainpaw hissed.

"Well you were awake first!" Sparkpaw scowled.

"Quiet you two." Another voice whispered behind them. Rainpaw and Sparkpaw threw their heads back to examine the cat. The cat was a cream she-cat with green eyes.

* * *

Shadepaw was motionless, except for the trembling of his legs, Nightsong was sobbing and thrashing angrily beside him. "He didn't even get to be a warrior!" Nightsong cried, Brinefall ran over to comfort his mate but Nightsong pushed him away. "It's just not fair!"

"There might be a chance he's still alive..." Brinefall murmured, with a hoping tone at the edge of his voice. Nightsong seemed to calm down a bit.

"He might be dead while we speak!" Nightsong wailed, "we have to find him!" Wavestar watching the conversation shook his head, eyes glinting with despair. All three cats drooped their heads (Including Shadepaw).

"Maybe we can find Rainpaw and Shadepaw one day." Weaselstrike murmured from the nursery.

"I hope you're right." Nightsong muttered, walking away to the warriors' den.

* * *

"Who are you?" Rainpaw questioned the she-cat, Sparkpaw shot her a glare.

"A _kittypet_ duh!" Sparkpaw hissed, refusing to meet Rainpaw's gaze, Rainpaw angrily spat something. The she-cats' eyes were dancing with laughter and amusement.

"I'm not a kittypet- in fact I'm a loner," The she-cat meowed. Rainpaw shot Sparkpaw a triumphant glance, "By the way my name's Dandelion." As the she-cat spoke a black she-cat with violet eyes shot up, the she-cat was surprisingly plump.

"Get down Jasmine for you and your kits' sake!" Dandelion hissed, "The eagle is looking for us!" The black she-cat cast a side-way glance at Dandelion and shot back in the strange grass.

"That was Jasmine, she's expecting kits. Luckily we live in the hay, because it's really safe, the hay is the grass we live in." Pointing her tail to the stacks of yellow grass.

"But how did we end up here?" Sparkpaw asked, "I thought we were going to get eaten by the eagle!"

Dandelion sighed before taking a long breath, "You were lucky that Rowan, Jasmine and I found you unconscious while the eagle was searching for more prey but the eagle is angry and is trying to find you." She explained to the two apprentices.

Sparkpaw never felt so grateful to anyone before, "Thanks, I'm very-" Sparkpaw was cut of by a screech from an eagle.

Jasmine shot up from the hay and pushed Sparkpaw and Rainpaw down into the hay, "Thanks are for later!" Jasmine hissed, Sparkpaw looked around amazed.

"We should have stayed in the barn!" A russet tom with deep green eyes hissed. Jasmine padded over to the tom and rested her head on the tom's shoulder.

"Rowan! You can't blame it that we got carried away by eagles!" Dandelion hissed. Rainpaw cocked her head in confusion.

"By the way who are those cats?" Rowan muttered, staring at Rainpaw and Sparkpaw with narrowed eyes.

* * *

"I wish to announce that Jayflight is my mate!" Wavestar confessed, his head held up high. Happy yowlings spread through the camp. Then Lightfeather stepped up unexpectantly.

"What about the gathering?" Lightfeather asked his leader, Shadepaw pricked up his ears, wanting to be picked.

Wavestar muttered something under his breath and meowed, "Fallingash, Brightwhisker, Tinywing, Twotail, Dapplepaw and Shadepaw, and of course us, Stripepelt and Flightpaw." Tinywing lifted her head weakly in thanks and drooped it down.

_She lost her apprentice,_ Shadepaw silently thought, feeling a pang of sympathy. Without further ado, the chosen cats began trudging on the path to the Broken Rocks (Gathering Area).

The Broken Rocks appeared in view through the fog within minutes, "You're late," The booming voice of Snowdrop echoed.

"They must have passed through some obstacle," Heartstar meowed, "Do not blame them." Snowdrop hissed in annoyance and settled himself on a patch of grass.

Then a cry of glee caught Shadepaw's attention, Petalpaw was running towards him, "Nice to see you!" She giggled, Snowdrop hissed something at her rudely but Petalpaw ignored him. The two apprentices walked over to a surface of one of the many rocks.

"Meet me at the Broken Rocks," Petalpaw mewed quietly.

"But-" Shadepaw began, he silenced himself as he remembered Sparkpaw, writhing in agony as the eagle flew away in satisfaction.

"Something seems to be troubling you," Petalpaw meowed, her gaze perplexed with curiosity. Shadepaw sighed and nodded, looking up at the sky. Before he could meow a word there was a loud cry. _The gathering has begun..._

"Streamclan first," Heartstar meowed, pointing her tail to Wavestar in a kind manner. Wavestar nodded to Heartstar gratefully and began speaking.

"We have lost two of our apprentices- Sparkpaw and Rainpaw," Wavestar meowed, dropping his gaze on the cats watching below, murmurs of grief spread throughout the area. Snowdrop let out a quiet meow of satisfaction. "But we shall not loose hope! We shall thrive again! We also have new apprentices, Sparkpaw and Rainpaw who is now dead, Eaglepaw, Shadepaw and Tawnypaw." Wavestar finished, then he nodded to Heartstar.

Cheers from both Streamclan and Caveclan rose up as well as a few murmurs of grief (Most Caveclan cats), then Heartstar silenced the cats with a flick of her tail. Petalpaw stared at Shadepaw with eyes of sympathy, "I'm so sorry," she whispered before Heartstar spoke.

"We have three new apprentices, Cinderpaw, Petalpaw and Frostpaw," Heartstar announced proudly, more cheering rose from the crowd. "We have one new warrior, Starlingheart." Heartstar continued, a Caveclan she-cat apprentice looked down miserably. "Mintpaw was unable to complete the assesment for her leg is severely injured by a badger." Heartstar finished. Petalpaw let out a wince and walked over to Mintpaw to cheer her up.

"Is that all?" Snowdrop snorted, Boneflash shot him a quick glare which read, 'show some respect'.

"Yes, gathering dismissed." Wavestar meowed simply, Shadepaw ran over to his leader and began walking back to camp.

* * *

**... Nothing to say ...**


	7. Chapter 6: Good and bad times

**This chapter is going to be long...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Shadepaw trudged on the muddy path, the gleam of Petalpaw's eyes slightly visible. Shadepaw looked away, _am I right to do this?_ He thought, he pushed the worries away and gathered his pace to catch up with his clanmates.

Dapplepaw perked up her ears suddenly, glaring in the distant, "badgers," she alerted the Streamclan cats. Shadepaw let out a hiss of annoyance, Wavestar growled obviously worried about Jayflight. The cats began running, crying out for Starclan to keep their kin safe. Finally the huge mossy entrance appeared in view, a badger nosed the vines of the nursery growling in disappointment as it found nothing.

A badger trying to reach poor frightened Fishleap huddling in the elders den drifted its gaze to Shadepaw, it left Fishleap in fear and ran over to Shadepaw, bowling him over.

"Dapplepaw! Go get Caveclan for help!" Streamstar cried out before running to Jayflight to help her fight the burliest badger out of the group.

* * *

"Don't act mean Rowan," Jasmine murmured, rubbing her head against Rowan's shoulder, Dandelion stepped up to answer the tom's question.

"This is Sparkpaw and Rainpaw," Dandelion muttered, pointing her tail to the two apprentices. Rainpaw glanced at Sparkpaw, her gaze blank.

Rowan's gaze softened, "funny names... eh?" He teased the two apprentices, Jasmine let out a purr and settled down on the hay. There was a low screech and the soft beating of wings and then silence. Rainpaw meowed and flinched, _what had just happened?_ She asked herself.

"The eagle has given up and is going away," Dandelion informed the cats, Rowan ignored her and settled down beside Jasmine. Sighing in annoyance, Dandelion curled onto a stack of hay, burying her head into her tail. Soon Rainpaw felt Sparkpaw thump down onto the ground snoring.

Rainpaw sighed and gently curled next to Sparkpaw, glancing through the top layer of hay into the stars, _I miss mother, Tawnypaw, Eaglepaw and everyone,_ she silently thought, knowing they missed her too.

* * *

Dapplepaw kept running, ignoring the clashes of claws and screeches of pain if she stopped all of her moons of training would be worth nothing. She let out a cry of glee as four Caveclan cats came into view, diving towards them she slowly skidded to a halt.

"What now?" A tortoiseshell she-cat sighed, her head drooping down in boredom.

"Silence please," A brown tabby tom which seemed to be the head of the group meowed, after he just spoke, he sneezed, the other cats glanced at each other in amusement. "What do you want? If its something to do with Wavestar demanding more territory then leave." The tom muttered darkly, sneezing again.

Dapplepaw opened her mouth to speak before any cat could say anything, "Streamclan is being attacked by badgers we need help!" She wailed, a brown apprentice stepped up with worried eyes.

"I-I think we should help them," The apprentice meowed. The tom lifted his head as if the decision was made.

"We shall tell Heartstar, Flowerpounce, go back and tell her," The tom meowed, the tortoiseshell she-cat seemed to hesitate but did as told.

* * *

Shadepaw cried out as the badger slashed his cheek, then pinning him down with one huge paw. The badger reared up in triumph, ready to deal a finishing blow, Shadepaw silently thought, was he going to join his brother so soon and early? Then he saw Twotail barrel into the badger's side, causing it to topple over and retreat.

"Thanks mentor!" Shadepaw meowed cheerfully, soon helping Brinefall fend off a badger trying to reach Fishleap. The scent of Caveclan rose around Streamclan, the badgers winced as Caveclan warriors shot out like flying birds, Shadepaw felt a sweet scent drift pass his nose, _Petalpaw!_

Petalpaw winked at Shadepaw and licked him on the cheek before fighting off the badger, they soon moved on to the next badger as the current badger fled back into the woods, the two apprentices fought side by side, their moves matching one another. Petalpaw purred and spoke in a low voice, only enough for Shadepaw to hear, "maybe you should meet me tommorow."

The gaze of Petalpaw was half with sadness and half with satisfaction, "I think so," Shadepaw muttered, slashing a badger on the nose. Petalpaw just nodded and began fighting the badger with him again

The badgers had second thoughts, and soon they were crying out like kits and running to the woods with their tail between their legs. "Bye," Petalpaw meowed softly before walking over to Heartstar, Shadepaw wanted to cry out to her to stay with him but kept silent.

_Will bad things happen in the future?_ Shadepaw asked himself, he ignored the thoughts, hoping his spirits will lift up. Nightsong let out a cry and began licking Shadepaw's bloody pelt.

"Oh I was so worried I would lose you!" Nightsong cried, nudging Shadepaw. Brinefall appeared and grinned gently, putting his tail on Nightsong's shoulder.

"Why are you still staying as a queen?" Shadepaw squeaked to his mother, Brinefall gave Shadepaw a confused glance.

"Didn't you know that Nightsong was going to have a second litter?" Brinefall meowed in disbelief, Shadepaw looked at his mother's belly, it was easy to mistake her as a normal cat for it was not as plump as a pregnant queen's belly. He felt a pang of happiness that he wa_s_ soon to have a new addition to his family.

His happy thoughts were disturbed by Wavestar's call, "Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather beneath the moss rock for a clan meeting," Wavestar leaped on the moss rock, his paws still against the grassy surface.

Flightpaw, still with herbs in her mouth leaped out eagerly, Stripepelt following her and soon the clearing was covered with cats.

"We have all fought well, thanks to the help of Caveclan, but if it weren't for one cat we would've lost many cats," Wavestar announced. All cats shifted uneasily, Eaglepaw and Tawnypaw were staring out into the distance, ignoring what was happening right now.

"Dapplepaw," Wavestar spoke with ease, trembling, Dapplepaw stepped up, Wavestar opened his mouth to speak, "I, Wavestar, leader of Streamclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Dapplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Dapplepaw's shivering ceased, "I do." She meowed proudly.

Wavestar smiled, his eyes burning then he spoke again, "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Dapplepaw, from this moment you will be known as Dapplerose. StarClan honors your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Streamclan.

Wavestar walked over to Dapplerose and rested his head on the newly named warrior's head while Dapplebreeze licked his shoulder. Then the clan began to raise their voices to cheer for Dapplerose.

"Dapplerose! Dapplerose!" The crowd of cats began to cheer, Mudstripe the loudest. Shadepaw glanced akwardly at Mudstripe. _At least there are some happy times as well._ Shadepaw silently thought.

* * *

Petalpaw ignored her mentor's piercing glare and hopped over to Mintpaw miserably looking at her injured leg, to her surprise Snowdrop picked up a vole and dropped it at Mintpaw's paws. Nodding gratefully, Mintpaw began to chew on the vole. Snowdrop walked away and caught sight of Petalpaw, "What are you looking at!" He hissed, "Go clean the elders den!"

Sighing in annoyance, Petalpaw did as her mentor told, Breezeflow glared softly at Petalpaw, "Coming to clean the den eh?" He croaked, Harepounce opened his eyes and growled in slight annoyance.

"I hate standing up for days! The apprentices are so slow cleaning up!" Harepounce protested, Frostpaw walked over to Petalpaw and let out a squeal of amusement.

"Need help?" Frostpaw asked her sister, Petalpaw nodded without speaking, purring with happiness, Breezeflow and Harepounce groggily stood up and walked away, protesting.

**(Ten minutes later)**

"That's it?" Petalpaw meowed, "I never knew the elders could be so clean!" Frostpaw laughed in amusement, she then glanced over her shoulder.

Petalpaw followed her sister's gaze, Heartstar was clutching the base of the Rock Stump, ready to make an announcement. "All cats old enough to run in the dark gather beneath the Rock Stump for a clan meeting!" Heartstar yowled, her blue eyes warm with patience. Mintpaw talking with Snowdrop sighed and limped next to her brother- Starlingheart, Snowdrop followed and sat next to Starlingheart, glancing ahead.

"After badgers attacked Mintpaw and Starlingheart, Mintpaw has defended her brother and I have thought about it, even though Mintpaw was injured and failed her assessment I have made made my decision." Heartstar sighed, drifting her gaze from left to right. "Mintpaw, step up." Heartstar meowed.

Mintpaw, bewildered, limped over to Heartstar, leaving her brother's side. Heartstar eagerly spoke up again, "I, Heartstar, leader of Caveclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Mintpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Happily Mintpaw meowed, "I do," she seemed more cheerful despite her miserable personality.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Mintpaw, from this moment you will be known as Mintberry. StarClan honors your persistence and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Caveclan." Heartstar announced.

Mintberry bounded over to Heartstar, ignoring her leg, Hearstar rested her head on Mintberry's head while Mintberry licked Heartstar's shoulder.

"Mintberry! Mintberry!" The cats cheered, Snowdrop slightly louder than the rest of the cats. Petalpaw had never seen her mentor so kind.

* * *

**Next I'll try to focus more on Sparkpaw and Rainpaw, I PROMISE! ~ Said Eeveewarrior**

**P.S Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Thorns of a briar

**Please review! Thanks to the reviewers!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Petalpaw watched as Snowdrop moved his nest next to Mintberry's nest, _whats gotten into him?_ Petalpaw silently asked herself. Ignoring strange thoughts Petalpaw continued cleaning the moss in the elders' den, but she still kept a close eye on Snowdrop.

She wandered her gaze to Cinderpaw training with Cloudydawn, "Lift your tail off the ground!" Cloudydawn yowled to Cinderpaw. Her thoughts were broken off by Vineshade's brushing past for a chat with the elders. Silently snorting, Petalpaw began throwing the old moss and feathers away.

Suddenly a deafening call from Heartstar rose, cats instantly left their work and gathered beneath the stump for the clan meeting. "Snowdrop has told me that Streamclan were secretly meeting to steal our territory, so we planned to raid Streamclan before they take over us. We will depart in a few days," Heartstar meowed quietly, looking down at her paws with an ashamed gaze.

* * *

Rainpaw let out a bored sigh as the sunlight shone through the hay, Sparkpaw was letting out soft sighs beside Rainpaw. Sparkpaw's tail brushed pass Rainpaw's paw, making her cheeks red.

Rowan wasn't there, neither was Dandelion, "Where did they go?" Rainpaw questioned Jasmine, grooming herself.

"Hunting, prey is not much in the wild," Jasmine muttered, not looking at Rainpaw as she spoke. Rainpaw let out a soft snort and lightly rose up, as not to wake up Sparkpaw.

"Can't you just try to find your home again?" Rainpaw meowed, walking to Jasmine and sitting down. Jasmine let out a sigh and looked at the ceiling of hay as if seeing through out.

"The eagle's always coming and..." Jasmine began but trailed off, looking to the side as if she forgot the words.

"You're not ready to travel," Rainpaw finished, Jasmine kept silent and nodded. The hay suddenly shuffled like it was about to fall any moment. Two figures jumped through- Dandelion and Rowan, their mouths full of prey. A plump rabbit, two scrawny mice and a large shrew.

Sparkpaw's head groggily rose up, "Food?" He moaned, his nose snuffled a bit and soon he woke up of drowsiness. Ripping a mouse in half he began chowing down on the carcass.

Rowan grabbed the other half and began chowing down faster, Sparkpaw let out an angry snuffle and tried to increase his chowing speed, Dandelion's eyes glinted, "Toms, they sure have competition," The she-cat whispered. Rainpaw silently agreed and took her a shrew to share with Jasmine.

* * *

Shadepaw let out a silent sigh as he watched Wavestar lick Jayflight's cheek, "Soon you'll be moving to the nursery," Wavestar purred, Jayflight let out a pleased meow.

"Boring," Shadepaw muttered, all of a sudden Stripepelt shot out the medicine cat den.

"Nightsong is ready to have kits sooner or later," Stripepelt informed Brinefall, Brinefall looked shock and dashed to the nursery to check on Nightsong. _Isn't early?_ Shadepaw silently asked himself, a pang of worry shot into his heart. A few murmurs came from the nursery and then silence.

Twotail stepped out the warrior's den and shot him a glance, "Remember it's time to train," she reminded Shadepaw, Shadepaw glanced at the nursery several times and followed Twotail to the Training Oak.

Shadepaw winced as a leaf was shoved in front of him, "Show me a hunting crouch," Twotail ordered Shadepaw. Shadepaw quietly obeyed and shifted himself into a hunting crouch.

"Lift your tail off the ground and lower your head, prey can be smart!" Twotail yowled, Shadepaw let out a breathless sigh and gruffly lowered his head, lifting his tail an inch above the ground.

"Pounce!" Twotail's cry rang out into Shadepaw's ears, pouncing eagerly he expected his paws to land on the smooth surface of the leaf. But it didn't, instead he flew over the leaf as if it was far away, Shadepaw let out a shocked cry as he helplessly watched himself flinging into a briar bush, its thorns glinting with malice.

The cry of Twotail was faint, he felt a massive paw pin him down before he was dabbed by the thorns. Shadepaw looked up with glee, _Mudstripe!_

* * *

Sparkpaw let out a satisfied meow and readied his last bite, suddenly Rowan tapped him on the shoulder. Sparkpaw let out a wail when Rowan swiftly took the last bite. "That's not fair! You cheated!" Sparkpaw cried.

Rainpaw let out a quiet snicker, much to Sparkpaw's annoyance. Suddenly Rainpaw let out a meow, "The eagle would probably come, why don't you ever travel back to your home when you have the chance?" Rainpaw meowed.

"I agree," Dandelion quietly meowed, "I never thought about that, we've always been staying here, mooning helplessly like cowards."

"Have you lost your minds?" Rowan hissed, the edges of his lips covered with leftovers of prey, "Jasmine can't travel yet, I'm not losing my mate and my kits!"

Jasmine bravely stepped up, "No I can travel, I'm a new queen so I can still walk with my own paws." Rowan seemed to hesitate but finally nodded.

"The eagle comes to search in this area in the late afternoon, we should leave now." Dandelion informed the cats. Sparkpaw silently agreed.

Very soon, the cats were speeding far from the hay, casting glances at their now abandoned shelter. Jasmine was at the back of the line, huffing in exhaustion, "Can we rest?" She asked breathlessly.

Rainpaw quickly dug a small hole, Sparkpaw helped her so that she could progress faster. Within minutes they made a den big enough to shelter the whole group. Jasmine settled herself first, then Rainpaw and Sparkpaw, then Dandelion and last but not least Rowan settled.

Finally a disappointed screech echoed and then there was dull silence.

* * *

A yowl caught Shadepaw's attention, Twotail was soon rushing to Shadepaw, "We must return to camp, I fear something bad is happening." She meowed. Curiosity beated Shadepaw and without a word he ran back to the pathway to camp.

*Little Time Skip*

"Shadepaw!" Twotail's gasp loud, Mudstripe followed on.

Stripepelt was walking to the nursery, looking calm and cool. Gritting his teeth, Shadepaw rushed after him. "Your mother is about to give birth," Stripepelt informed Shadepaw, but Shadepaw didn't need telling for he was already at his mother's side.

Nightsong let out a yowl, Stripepelt gently stuffed a stick between her teeth. "It shouldn't be hard, just push." Stripepelt informed Nightsong. A tiny she-kit slipped out, it seemed so weak and frail as if it wasn't expected to live.

"What are you doing?" Flightpaw hissed, "Don't just stand there, save your sister!"

Shadepaw quickly bit the sac open and licked the kit's fur the wrong way, to his amusement the kit's fur piked up again like thorns, _like thorns... like the thorns of a briar..._

To his relief the kit let out a a squeak and opened her mouth, breathing for air. It scrambled to Nightsong's side, greedily suckling.

"So that's it, my new sister..." Shadepaw whispered, the kit looked exactly like Brinefall, having grey and white fur, however it was unknown kits he inherited the eyes. Brinefall was already running to his mate, proudly staring at the kit.

"Briarkit," Brinefall meowed, nudging his new daughter. Briarkit let out a squeak and piked up her fur, causing Brinefall to sneeze in amusement.

_As vicious as the thorns of a briar,_

_Yet not the true power revealed..._

The words flew inside Shadepaw like icy glares, he hoped that his sister would live a normal life.

* * *

**Please make up some kits for the future chapters:**

**Name:**

**Gender (I might change):**

**Pelt Colour:**

**Eye Colour:**

**Personality:**

**Wanted Mother:**

**Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8: A new friend

**I thank Splashhart for reviewing, it would be nice of you guys to read her stories!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Jasmine seemed exhuasted, even after a good rest. Rowan glanced around the make-shift den, the two visitors were asleep, Dandelion was grooming her fur and Jasmine was sitting down, panting.

Rowan felt a huge pang of worry for his mate, "Why don't you rest?" He asked the tired she-cat, Jasmine closed her eyes and nodded, eventually looking more relaxed. It was still early, there was still prey to catch and more travelling to be done. Finally Rainpaw woke up, with a bewildered gaze but it turned into a steady gaze, ready to start a hard new day.

"How do you wake up so early?" Rainpaw meowed, then grooming her fur waiting for an answer. Rowan let out a giggle.

"They're plenty mice every dawn, we can't afford to let them get away," Rowan meowed, remembering the normal days, pouncing and easily killing them with a simple bite to the neck and the delicious scent would melt on his tongue. But the barn days were over, after an eagle found its chance when he and his friends were out.

He knew that Rainpaw felt sympathy for him, which he silently accepted, ignoring any question that could come any second he walked over to Jasmine and sat next to her sleeping body.

* * *

Shadepaw yawned and stretched his legs, the dawn was still newborn. He ignored the other snoring apprentices and left the apprentices den, (Which had little apprentices inside). Only the soft snore of other cats were the noise and the groaning of cats waking up from their slumber.

The most thing he was interested in was checking on Briarkit, the nursery was beneath Wavestar's den, Jayflight had moved inside at the strike of midnight, where her stomach was swollen with the leader's kits. Shadepaw silently poked his head through the entrance, rays of sunshine cast long shadows until it reached the spiky and tiny body of Briarkit. Shadepaw gently poked the kit, Briarkit let out a squeal in return and piked up her fur, making Shadepaw giggle.

Nightsong's moan told Shadepaw the queen was soon to wake up, leaving both the queen and the kit in peace Shadepaw left the nursery. Lightfeather came up from behind him, surprising him. "You're on the dawn patrol along with Wavestar, Mudstripe, Twotail and Petalwhip." He informed the apprentice before stalking off.

Shadepaw let out a silent bored sigh and padded up to the patrol, who were up so early of course.

* * *

Jasmine panted hardly, she had said she was a new queen in front of all her friends but she had been expecting kits longer than she knew, she felt a little better sleeping, for lying down seemed to calm the kits. Another kick made her grit her teeth in pain. Suddenly a terrible kick made her yowl, catching everyone's attention and waking up Sparkpaw.

"Just a kick," She informed her friends, "I think I'm ready to travel." Rowan gave her a doubtful look but nodded.

Rainpaw let out a wince, "But we never got to eat!" She wailed, Sparkpaw let out a soft snicker and ignored her. Then the cats continued their journey, walking away from the den they had made, a single drop of snow plopped on Jasmine's head. But she ignored it and continued walking, the weight of her kits heavy.

* * *

Sparkpaw caught a glimpse of a plump rabbit, busy minding its own business, greedily chewing on seeds. Letting out a silent meow of excitement, he crept up to it, he was just an inch away. _Nearly there..._ He told himself, suddenly a pale brown figure dashed out in the distance and grasped the rabbit, biting its neck fiercely. The figure was a scrawny thin tom-cat, a kittypet for it had a rusty stripped collar.

Letting out an annoyed sigh Sparkpaw lifted the tiny kittypet, "Let go of me!" The kittypet angrily squealed, trying to reach for the rabbit, "Shush you prey-stealer!" Sparkpaw scolded the kit. Rainpaw seemed to hear the argument and walked over to the toms.

"Be a little kinder will you?" Rainpaw hissed to her clanmate, Sparkpaw seemed hesitant but lowered the kittypet down.

"Go back and thrive at your twoleg nest!" Sparkpaw snickered to the kittypet, the kittypet seemed confused. But his confusion turned into annoyance.

The kittypet let out a growl, "I have **no-where** to go! Especially when that stupid bird carried me off to no-where!" Rainpaw looked at Sparkpaw with a knowing gaze, the kittypet had also been carried off by the eagle.

Suddenly Jasmine appeared into the scene, "Why don't you travel with us, we're travelling back to our homes..." She murmured softly, Rainpaw shot a quick glare at the black she-cat.

"Shut it-" Rainpaw began but was cut off by the kittypet's excited reply.

"Sure!" The kittypet meowed happily, he seemed overjoyed about the thought returning to his twolegnest. "A-and by the way what is your name?"

"Rainpaw," Rainpaw muttered without any emotion.

"Sparkpaw..."

"Jasmine!"

"U-um I'm Timber!" The kittypet stammered, Timber caught a glimpse of Dandelion and Rowan. "And who are they?" Timber asked. Jasmine simply recited their names. Rowan seemed to hear the conversation as well as Dandelion, they cut the Rabbit into six pieces to share.

Though their bellies were not full they had gained enough energy to travel again. Timber was in lead, happily scrambling and nosing into everything, soon it was hailing with deadly quiet snow. And again Sparkpaw, Rainpaw, Dandelion and Rowan dug a den and the six cats peacefully rested.

* * *

"Did you know that Snowdrop is amazing!" Mintberry happily squealed to Petalpaw, she let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Why?" She just simply meowed.

Mintberry seemed to be happy to tell why, "Of course! He's so nice and loyal!" She meowed, her tone showing that she meant it. _Well he is to you,_ Petalpaw silently thought. She silently thought about Shadepaw, his smiling face and loving attitude, she knew that she wasn't loyal for she was a Caveclan cat and Shadepaw was a Streamclan cat.

Snowdrop didn't seem happy being a mentor, as she thought deeper she heard Snowdrop call her, "Hurry up! It's training time!" Leaving Mintberry to squeal and meow about Snowdrop, she followed Snowdrop outside the cave for battle training.

* * *

Shadepaw glanced at Eaglepaw, he seemed so ashamed of himself, because he lost his sister. _And I lost my brother..._ He reminded himself. He had to go on another patrol, as well as Eaglepaw, since the clan had little prey.

A scent hit his nose, _Fox!_ Shadepaw scrambled to the scent, Eaglepaw hot on his heels. There were three fox cubs and a mother, the mother fox turned her head and glared at the apprentices and shot them a glare that read, _Keep away from my cubs!_

Eaglepaw growled and leaped at the fox, "No!" Shadepaw yowled and leaped after him, the fox howled in pain as Eaglepaw raked it on the muzzle, Shadepaw bit the tail and the fox shook them off. The fox quickly gathered her cubs and all four fled with their tails between their legs.

Finally did Eaglepaw seem satisfied with something, much to Shadepaw's relief, Eaglepaw was one of his closest friends and he wouldn't want a friend to be plunged into despair.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll like you to sign in the forms, it'll be kind of you to add more kits! Bye and please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 9: Hay day

**I admit, I'm kinda a bit lazy, do you mind being a little patient? Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Shadepaw noticed that Eaglepaw had been training twice as hard and has also been doing good deeds. He had no idea why but he was curious to find out any time. Eaglepaw was just at the nursey, mumbling things to something. Shadepaw silently followed his gaze, which was an awakened Briarkit with hazel eyes.

"Hi Eaglepaw!" Shadepaw greeted his friend, Eaglepaw cast him a glance and muttered a simple phrase.

"What is it?"

Shadepaw cast a quick glance at Briarkit, "Why have you been pushing yourself?" He asked.

Eaglepaw let out a quick sigh and looked down at his paws with a gaze of grief, "Because I want to impress Rainpaw by being a warrior." He muttered weakly. Briarkit let out a squeal and leaped on Eaglepaw's back, making him smile.

"Come on! You said you'll teach me to play moss ball!" Briarkit wailed, batting at Eaglepaw's face. Eaglepaw let out a giggle and continued talking with the kit. Nightsong was happily watching from the nursery and Jayflight was trying to experience kits.

Tawnypaw was right outside the warriors den, glancing around, Flightpaw was busy ready for the moonpool with Stripepelt and Wavestar was leaping of his den, checking on Jayflight. But Shadepaw never felt as dull as he was, he wished that Sparkpaw was back as much as Eaglepaw wished for Rainpaw to return.

* * *

Rainpaw heard the crashing of a river as the group continued to travel, Timber was far behind, minding Rowan and Jasmine. Suddenly the wailing of kits caught her attention. A glimpse of white fur along with dark ginger was helplessly fighting the torrent. Without a word Rainpaw leaped into the river padding endlessly to catch up with the kits.

"No!" Sparkpaw's cry was too late, so he also leaped in. Rainpaw felt upset that Sparkpaw had to also fight the torrent. Rainpaw gently snatched the ginger kit's scruff but was unable to get the white kit who was helplessly crashing down. However Sparkpaw came speeding past her, managing to grab the white kit on the way.

Soon Rainpaw as in line with Sparkpaw and together the two went to fight the current. Rainpaw felt a light grab on her scruff, she looked up to see Dandelion tugging her out the river, Rowan had also lifted Sparkpaw out the river, "You almost got yourself killed!" He growled, even though he knew why the two had jumped in.

"Well I couldn't just leave those two poor fellas!" Rainpaw snorted, licking the kits' fur. Just as she spoke a furry white she-cat sped down the dirt path-way.

"Oh my dear kits, my dear kits!" The she-cat seemed to say.

"Isn't that..." Jasmine trailed off, "Rosemary!" She meowed, pointing her tail over to the she-cat. Rosemary snatched her kits away and glared at the travelling cats.

"Just what were you doing with my kits!" Rosemary scowled, her lips drew back into a snarl.

"Well you could be a little more grateful that we saved them from drowning!" Rainpaw retorted, Rosemary seemed offended but her face turned into a sign of thanks.

"Sorry about my rage," Rosemary whispered, and curled around her kits tighter, "Alder and Willow," She whispered her kit's names, Rainpaw guessed that Alder was the ginger one and Willow was the white one for her fur was long.

Alder let out an annoyed squeak, "Stupid river," Willow was silent and only let out a mute snort. Jasmine let out a rumbling purr.

"It has been so long Rosemary," Jasmine greeted the white queen, Rosemary seemed pleased and greeted Jasmine back.

"I see you must be pregnant or plump," Rosemary meowed in amusement, Jasmine nodded and blinked at the two complaining kits. Rowan sat next to Jasmine protectively as if he was suspicious. Jasmine pushed him away, continuing her conversation with Rosemary."Why not you come visit the den, we eagle survivors made?" Rosemary finally meowed.

Timber cast a suspicious glare at Rosemary and kept close to Rowan and Jasmine as Rosemary led them on the pathway, Willow who was walking next to Rainpaw let out a snort, "Weirdo cats," Willow snickered rudely, only enough for Rainpaw to hear. She let out an offended snort and padded faster to reach the rest of the cats.

Finally, did they reach the den, it was wide with many cats, big kits almost the size of an apprentice, Jasmine let out a wince of pain so suddenly which Rainpaw guessed was a kit kicking. Rosemary kindly led Jasmine to a nest of hay. "Where did you get all that hay from?" She muttered in disbelief.

"Pine had very sticky fur and had hay clung over him," Rosemary meowed in amusement, Jasmine let out a giggle but was cut off by a yowl of pain. Playing kits stared at her and all let out a snort and continued playing. Jasmine let out a louder yowl, her face painted with sweat. "Calm down, you are about to give birth," Rosemary soothed the she-cat.

Rainpaw remembered her mother tell her about giving birth...

_*SMALL FLASHBACK*_

_"Mummy? What does giving birth feel like?" Rainkit asked Weaselstrike. Weaselstrike let out a breathless sigh._

_"Well I expect you to be a queen in the future so I guess I'll tell you..." She meowed. "Eaglepaw was the hardest and the first, they had to give me two sticks and lots of wet moss!" Rainpaw let out a giggle of amusement, and so Weaselstrike babble on... Talking about her siblings and Shineleaf's reaction._

"What can I do?" Rowan wailed, nosing his mate. Jasmine let out a wail of pain.

"Why don't you stop dancing around like a mouse and get her a stick and some wet moss!" Rainpaw urged the tom, instantly Rowan began to dash out the den, Timber and Sparkpaw hot on his heels.

Jasmine let out a wail, Rosemary could only murmur words to calm her down. It took long enough for the toms to bring back the needed items, Timber gently put a stick between Jasmine's teeth, making it easy for her to push. A black tom slipped out, then a ginger tom with brown stripes and finally a tiny cream she-kit with black paws.

Rainpaw bent down to lick the she-kit's fur, but the she-kit shyly inched away to Jasmine's side, the black tom clung onto Sparkpaw's tongue, making it harder for him to lick and the ginger tom seemed to accept Timber. "Congratulations! What will you name them?" Rosemary cheered.

"Winter," Rowan meowed, pointing his tail at the black tom then he glanced at the ginger tom, "Blaze," Finally he looked at the she-kit, "And-" He was cut off by Jasmine's weak mew.

"Flutter," Jasmine whispered, the newborn kits scrambled to Jasmine's side, suckling greedily. Most of the kits let out a snort.

"Flutter kitten flutter kitten, stupid as an eagle brain!" The kits chanted, sticking their tongue out rudely at Flutter. Flutter seemed to hear and she covered her ears, curling up into a ball.

Timber let out a mighty growl, "That was rude!" He retorted defensively, every kit inched away, glaring at Timber.

"Weirdo cat!" Alder taunted, pointing at Timber, the kits repeated the same words. Timber let out a snort and ignored the kits. Rainpaw let out a wince and walked over to Rosemary.

"Now that was rude! Why don't you go back to sleep!" A tortoiseshell queen sleeping on a pile of hay scolded her kits, the kits returned to their mothers, casting rude glares at Timber and Flutter.

After the tension was released, Rainpaw let out a relieved sigh, "Thanks to her..." She meowed, Timber was silent and Rowan agreed, seeming angry after his kit was offended.

"That was Raspberry, she handles kits well." Rosemary meowed, her kits huddling by her side. Rowan settled himself near Jasmine, Sparkpaw squished himself between two blocks of hay and Rainpaw settled herself on one of the blocks of hay. Last was Timber, that only slept where he stood.

* * *

Eaglepaw fell for Briarkit so easily, she always gracefully batted the moss paw and then caught it again so nicely. Tawnypaw came from behind him, "It's time to sleep now," She reminded him. Leaving Briarkit to bat he followed his sister into the apprentices den. Sweet dreams took over him very soon.

_Eaglepaw found himself in a marshy territory, a white tom was beside him. "Caveclan is planning to attack, be ready." Before Eaglepaw replied another simple dream took over him where he was chasing a juicy fat mouse. He thought what the white tom had told him was just a dream, though he didn't know where it was truly real or not._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R, don't worry! I'll add a bit more action later so have a nice day!~Eeveewarrior**


	11. Chapter 10: Meeting Again

**Yay chapter ten! Please add kits!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Timber heard the early chirping of birds, which made it obviously clear it was dawn. He slowly opened his eyes to see the kits playing, "Hey lets sing a song about a stupid cat!" A brown tom-kit with green eyes meowed. "The stupid cat's Willow!"

"Hey no fair Vine! Why's it always me!?" Willow pouted. Vine let out an annoyed sigh, then his gaze drifted to the sleeping Blaze, Winter and Flutter.

"What about that that stupid Flutter kitten?" Vine suggested, an ugly smirk on his face. Alder nodded speedily, a dark cream she-kit laughed out loud.

"Flutter kitten, Flutter kitten stupid as an eagle brain!" The kits chanted, casting ugly glares at Flutter. Timber let out an angry growl. _How dare they? What has Flutter done to anger them?_ He thought. Raspberry seemed to wake up, the kits quickly got back to playing with themselves to show they were innocent.

Flutter seemed to writhe in hurt when she heard the verse '_Flutter kitten_', Jasmine and Rowan were too sound asleep to hear their kit being teased by cold-heart kits. Timber bit back his retort, not to upset the queens. Timber let out a snort and let himself calm from tension.

* * *

Sparkpaw had just woken up and soon he was eager to hunt a thing or two. His mouth drooled at the chirping of birds wanting to be caught. A one-winged raven fluttered onto the ground, pecking at the grass greedily. In satisfaction Sparkpaw crouched, keeping line with the grass and careful not to brush past a blade of grass or a stick lying on the ground.

He leaped on top of the raven, giving it a bite on its neck to kill it, of course he was successful. He burried it in the ground and continued his hunt. Within an hour or two he caught two mice and a scrawny squirrel.

Sparkpaw turned his head to see a vole nibbling on a nut just when he was about to dig out his prey. A glint of satisfaction rose in his eyes as he crouched in the lush grass. He was at least five inches away from the vole, suddenly the smooth surface of the dirt turned into the hard bumpy surface of... _Ice?_

His paws were stuck on the ice, no matter how hard he tugged the ice wouldn't budge off, this gave the vole a chance to finish its nut before scrambling off. Sparkpaw watched in fear as the cracks spread farther towards him, the terrible scratch noise growing louder and louder.

And then he plunged into the same stream. He gasped for air and paddled as hard as he can, finally he lost energy. Was it the end for him? Drowning on a prey hunt? A light touch on his shoulder, Sparkpaw opened his eyes. A starry she-cat smiling at him, _I'm not surprised, probably in Starclan..._

"Young one, it is not your time to die..." The whisper of the she-cat faint in his ears, "I am Cranefeather, my time had come to die but not yours..."

Without a word, The she-cat batted at him harshly, then Sparkpaw suddenly felt the touch of soft grass tickling his back.

_There is one you know,_

_Soon to be unfamiliar,_

_The bird will come,_

_Then seize what it came for,_

_Beware what lies in wait for the prey's kin._

A poem that sounded slightly like a prophecy was breathless on the breeze, _It doesn't even rhyme! _Sparkpaw wordlessly spat, all of a sudden he spat out water, the touch of fur made him know a cat was near by.

"He's awake!" The familiar cry of Rainpaw was clear.

"Of course he's awake," The grunt of Rowan hoarse and quiet. Sparkpaw spat up more water and gasped for air. Ignoring Rainpaw's offers for help he stood up. The three cats silently padded to the barn where Jasmine was licking her newborn kits.

Rowan proudly watched as the three kits squealed and blindly tumbled on top of each other, wanting Jasmine's milk. Eventually all of the three kits got their share of milk. Rainpaw dropped a couple of herbs on Jasmine's paws that Sparkpaw recognized as borage. The black she-cat suspiciously eyed the herb. "What is that?" Jasmine simply meowed the three words.

"Borage, it helps queens like you," Rainpaw meowed, Jasmine hesitated and lapped up the herbs, her face frowned at the bitter taste but seemed to disappear.

"Oh look they're opening their eyes!" Timber's excited meow rang through the hay den. Blaze blinked a couple of times, the sunlight in his pupils. His eyes were a forest green, a sign he inherited it from Jasmine. Flutter didn't blink, she snuggled into her mother's fur as if she wanted to sleep longer, Winter's eyes were a cold ice-blue, not coming from any of his parents.

Sparkpaw could only catch a glimpse of Flutter's eyes, which were a dearly amber. Flutter let out a sudden wail and tripped on a straw of hay, and she lay flat with her face on the ground. "Flutter kitten, Flutter kitten stupid as an eagle brain!" The other litter of kits whispered, casting dumb glares at poor Flutter.

"Stop!" Flutter wailed, burying into Jasmine's side. _Poor thing,_ Was the only phrase Sparkpaw could think of.

* * *

Shadepaw shrunk past the sleeping cats, Briarkit had just finished playing with Eaglepaw and now was sleeping, warriors had done their duties and were snoring sound asleep.

He passed the guards, claiming he was out for a walk. Shadepaw reached the edge of the Streamclan border, he looked at the den that Petalpaw and he had slept in. His thoughts were broken out by a push. A familiar, sweet giggle boomed in his ears,_ Petalpaw!_ He happily stared at the she-cat, "How did you know where I was?" He stammered.

"I guess it was just luck!" Petalpaw giggled, Shadepaw let out a purr of amusement.

"Maybe we can spend time together again," He replied, licking Petalpaw's cheek. Petalpaw let out several more giggles.

"Come and get me if you want to talk!" Petalpaw teased him before running off, Shadepaw let out a soft growl and leaped on the she-cat, he let go to let Petalpaw stand up.

"You're beautiful like always!" Shadepaw complimented Petalpaw, making her cheeks go bright red, Shadepaw purred and batted at a rock, which she batted back. The two apprentices continued playing until they knew it was time to return.

Petalpaw gave him a sad look, "I must return to my clan as well as you, bye!" Shadepaw wordlessly watched as the she-cat gleefully hopped to her own territory. Letting out a sigh, Shadepaw padded back to his own territory. The entrance of the camp was wide and greeting as he entered.

"Where have you been so long?" Flightpaw's questioning voice rang in his head like icy claws.

"F-Flightpaw I tripped on a rabbit hole, don't worry I'I'm fine!" Shadepaw lied.

"My name is Flightfeather now," Flightpaw-Flightfeather meowed. Shadepaw silently congratulated the medicine apprentice and entered the camp, curling into a fluff ball. The starry stars shone at him.

* * *

It was the late night, Petalpaw was on the night patrol, despite her tiredness. Snowdrop wasn't going though, fortunate for her, he was snoring beside Mintberry, their tails were entwined in their sleep.

Petalpaw cast her gaze to Cloudydawn, Oakfrost and Willowleaf- the cats on the patrol. Cloudydawn silently pushed the cats on, the endless stretch of stars and the shadowed moon were the only light. The scent markers were faint and needed to be renewed. Oakfrost had already done that and soon all the borders were marked.

* * *

**Yes the end of this chapter is boring but please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 11: You will feel glory

**Sorry for not posting earlier! I had internet connection problems!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Shadepaw looked up at the starry forest stuck on a cliff, balls of starry light flew in the middle of the darkened sky. Guessing from the strange appearance, it was obviously a dream. A familiar white tom cat flew in front of him- the tom cat flew- right in front of his fa.

"Who are you anyway?!" Shadepaw spat in impatience, eager to learn the tom's identity. The tom gave him a weak smile and rolled his eyes, his pelt fading.

"That is for you to find out," The tom murmured, fading into the thin air without a word, leaving Shadepaw to ponder for more information.

An angry cry broke him out of his senses, Tawnypaw was writhing on the ground, moss covering her pelt. "You just kicked moss all over me!" She wailed. Shadepaw let out a quick sorry, removing the moss before exiting the den. Eaglepaw was already up early, playing with Briarkit and telling her puny jokes.

"Can you play with me when you can?" Briarkit wailed, Eaglepaw nodded, giving the kit a playful cuff on the ear. Shadepaw wasn't surprised that the kit had wanted to play alot- she was the only kit in the nursery.

* * *

Eaglepaw passed his mother. "You're getting close with Briarkit,"She teased, making his cheeks steam bright red, he shook off embarrassing thoughts by rolling in a bed of primroses. Lightfeather was speaking with Wavestar, getting ready for a gathering and Mudstripe was sharing tongues with Dapplerose.

And last but not least his father was walking into camp, a thrush dangling from his mouth. Everything seemed as it was yesterday and many moons before.

"Psst!" A hoarse whisper shot into Eaglepaw's ears, he looked over his shoulder to see Fishleap, his yellow eyes sharp and secretive, "Come here!" Fishleap ordered, leading him into the elders' den.

Eaglepaw sat on an abandoned nest, eager to listen to what Fishleap had to say, "Do you think all your kin were good and kind?" Fishleap questioned him, his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Y-yes of course! Eaglepaw growled, why would any of his kin be a terrible tyrant or a brutal murderer? "My kin would never be bad!"

Fishleap cast an emotionless and sightless stare at the ceiling of the roof, then looked back at him, "Well your great-grandfather was more terrible than anyone could be." He whispered, "His name was Scarletstripe."

Eaglepaw flinched back, "What was he like?" Was the only question he could speak out.

"I'll tell you," Fishleap muttered, "Listen closely."

_*Flashback*_

_Fishkit gingerly poked his tender head out the den and noticed the ginger tom with darker tabby markings that almost looked like scarlet blood. "He looks scary!" He breathlessly meowed. Scarletstripe would always cast cold glares at the deputy- Ferntail, Fishkit had always wondered why._

_Dahliapetal- his mother had called him for a nap, he was awaken by a tortured scream, his clanmates were asleep and didn't seem to notice. Fishkit slunk out the nursery and noticed two briar bushes with a tiny hole in the middle, curiosity beat him to the point. He poked his head through the hole, the stream was stained with blood._

_Horror batted at him to examine further, Ferntail lay beside the stream, blood flowing out from a gash into the stream, Scarletstripe stood over his body, endless pride filled his eyes. "One day I shall rule the clans." He roared, satisfaction swelled in his throat as he threw Ferntail's limp body into the stream._

_Ferntail's green eyes were staring up blankly at the sky, his blood-stained pelt turning into a plain brown as he rolled into the river, the dull splash heavy in his ears. Scarletstripe's gaze drifted to Fishkit, Fishkit shivered and turned to glee. "A kit to ruin my day!" Scarletstripe bellowed, "I'm afraid that's not going to happen!"_

_Turning his head away from the blood-thirsty warrior Fishkit ran- he ran for his life, "F-Ferntail g-got k-killed by S-Scarletstripe!" He stammered, hoping it would arouse a cat or two, and it did- it aroused the whole camp. Roverstar stumbled out her den, her eyes filled with grief as if she knew what have happened already._

_"F-Ferntail," She choked, Fishkit knew Ferntail was one of her most trusted warriors, "Y-you'll..." Roverstar hissed. Scarletstripe let out a hiss._

_"You will not exile me, I shall kill you before that happens!" Scarletstripe roared, Iceflower let out a wail- she was Scarletstripe's mate and his most loved partner._

_"What is wrong with you!?" Iceflower screeched, her belly heavy with Scarletstripe's kit and her eyes wild from her mate's sudden betrayal. Scarletstripe cast her a plain look with barely any emotion before diving towards Roverstar, she dodged with skill and slashed his pelt- making him roar in pain._

_ Fishkit huddled by Dahliapetal and shut his eyes, not wanting to catch a single glimpse- though his senses stayed._

_Scarletstripe cut Roverstar's side, leaving a terrible gash that would stay permanently. Several warriors pleaded to rush up to their leader to assist her but was stopped by several other warriors, leaving the phrase, "It's not your battle."_

_Finally Roverstar struck all her grief on Scarletstripe, leaving a huge gash down his throat. Scarletstripe let out several gags before murmuring, "This is not over," His pupils were never visible again. Iceflower rushed up to his side, her icy gaze burning into his body. Scarletstripe's sightless gaze stared up at the sky, the last thing he saw._

_"Oh..." Iceflower whispered, the single spark in her eye had told the rest of her emotions._

_*Present Time_*

"Things would be much worse if he lived longer,poor Iceflower," Fishleap commented, Eaglepaw now knew the name of his great-grandparents, but was still not satisfied, he longed for more imformation.

"But my grandmother should be alive in the elder's den, why isn't she?" Eaglepaw questioned, Fishleap opened his mouth to speak more.

_*Flashback*_

_Fishpaw looked at the tiny she-kit at Iceflower's side, the she-kit looked exactly like her blood-thirsty father, Iceflower had buried her mate's body herself for no-one was respectful to show kindness to the traitor. The kit was named Rosekit after the blood-red flowers that looked like the stained blood on Scarletstripe._

_*Small Timeskip*_

_The kit was now named Rosestem and had earned a mate- Solarstrike- the newly named deputy. She was currently pregnant at the moment, Fishpaw was now named Fishleap after his amazing pounce across the stream pursuing rogues.  
_

_Fishleap was coming back to camp, a huge rabbit between his teeth, yowling caught his attention. Shoving his caught rabbit in the fresh-kill pile he ran to the source of the painful cries. Solarstrike was at Rosestem's side, praying and Iceflower's eyes were dull and full of pain. Rosestem lay in a pool of blood, two kits lay by her side- one them he recognized as his father and another one he saw as a white tom._

_"Goodbye Solarstrike- I'll one day see you in Starclan," Rosestem whispered, her eyes glittered with sorrow as she let out her last sigh. Solarstrike rested his chin on her head and then he looked at his motherless kits. Fishleap could only watch as Solarstrike offered his kits to a queen willing to take care of them._

_*Present Time*_

"Rosestem may have looked like her father but she was easy-going if you know her well," Fishleap sighed, his gray muzzle drooping. Eaglepaw felt a pang of sorrow to have bad kin but he ignored the fact about the past time and was ready to continue his duties.

"I have a favor for you Eaglepaw," Fishleap meowed, his wise eyes serious, showing he wanted to speak. "Don't follow in his footsteps." Eaglepaw nodded, he swore he would never follow in Scarletstripe's footsteps, he would never be the brutal murderer and the powerful tyrant that his great-grandfather was.

* * *

Petalpaw glanced at Mintberry, that now was starting to share tongues with Snowdrop and Starlingheart- showing off his pride to others. Her mother Blizzardpool had recently announced that she was staying as a queen, much to Reedcloud's disappointment. She always thought about Shadepaw, wandering if love or loyalty would make her life better.

Mintberry and Starlingheart cast awkward glances at her, the twins would always ask each other what was on her mind, ignoring questions she went hunting solo. A black mouse, visible in the snow was nibbling on a nut. Petalpaw went in a hunting crouch, her eyes intent on the little black rodent, finally she pounced, successfully catching it with a bite to its neck.

She gave up her hunt after finding nothing, returning to camp with the black mouse she caught, "Is that all you got you mere weakling! You don't even know how to get more than one scrawny piece of prey!" Snowdrop had scowled, ignoring her harsh mentor, Petalpaw curled up in a ball, snow crashing at her pelt.

* * *

Sparkpaw felt another pelt beside him, he soon realized it was Rainpaw, a brown tom he was never introduced to snoring, Jasmine peacefully curled around her three kits, Rowan beside her, Raspberry and Rosemary were sleeping happily, undisturbed and finally Timber, curled beside a hay stack. From the looks of it, he was the only one awake in the dead of night.

A white tom was faint in the stars, Sparkpaw thought of it as his imagination. But it wasn't, the tom was real- he was soon in front of Sparkpaw. "Who are you!" He hissed.

"I shall tell you my name but nothing else," The white tom meowed, "Frost."

"Well what do you want!" Sparkpaw yowled, his fur bristling. The tom stayed calm and cool despite Sparkpaw's offensive attitude.

"Follow me," Frost meowed, shoving Sparkpaw forward, Sparkpaw let out a growl and did as told, padding after the tom. An amazing sight had possessed his mind, he ran to a small cliff, the familiar look of Caveclan and Streamclan above, he wanted to dive down and meow about to his brother. "One day you'll feel this glory," Frost meowed, leaving without a trace.

Before anything could happen, Sparkpaw was at his nest, Rainpaw's warm side gone- telling him she'd waken up. Blaze was back to business enjoying the pleasure of being the strongest of the kits- he still stumbled when he walked, an embarrassment to his pride. Sparkpaw let out a snort of amusement and groomed his pelt, looking at the faintest star in the sky.

* * *

**There you go! Please R&R, cause I'll gladly review your stories.**


	13. Chapter 12: Tragical

**School holidays are over, so I can't post much**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Eaglepaw found himself in a mucky dull forest, the water was black ink and the meadows were ugly. His throat was parched with thirst, it was worth trying out the strange water. He cautiously sniffed the inky water, a horrible stench blew out. Eaglepaw spat in disgust, swallowing the drops of black disgusting water.

Leaving the river to be, he ventured to find his way out of the terrible forest, he found himself walking in circles- a terrible booming voice rang throughout the forest. "What's the matter little coward?" Eaglepaw looked over his shoulder, nothing but thick air.

"What do you want you annoying tick!" He retorted, smacking the dust, a ginger tom appeared in front of him- hatred in his eyes and maroon stripes. Eaglepaw shivered, biting back the words. "S-Scarletstripe," he choked. A terrifying smirk appeared on Scarletstripe's face.

Eaglepaw shrunk back glaring at his great-grandfather, the evil tom bent down, Scarletstripe's claws glinting in the moonlight. "I promise you shall suffer and be tortured very painfully," he hissed, unsheathing his claws.

"W-what?" Eaglepaw yowled, Scarletstripe's evil smirk spread across his face as he trailed into the forest.

"At dawn you shall see one die and one suffer," The tom meowed before disappearing into shadows. Eaglepaw felt a pang in his heart, whatever Scarletstripe was planning was something not good of course.

The murky terrain disappeared in front of him- he felt moss and feathers under his paws and his gaze burning into the den walls. Shadepaw and Tawnypaw were up, focused on grooming themselves, Eaglepaw knew that he had to check on things to see if his clan was perfectly fine. _At dawn you shall see one die and one suffer,_ the blood-curling whispers faint in his mind.

Eaglepaw growled and shook the thought away, "Just a lie," He muttered under his breath. He saw a glimpse of gray and white, was it him or did he see Briarkit peek through a hole? He watched as the she-kit crept through a tiny hole that he never had noticed.

Annoyance prickled in Eaglepaw's pelt, he squeezed through the hole- managing to struggle through. Twotail was pawing at the river- scooping a fish effortlessly. He did not notice the she-cat casting a narrowed glance at him. "Where are you going?" Twotail demanded. Eaglepaw recited what he saw.

Without another word, Eaglepaw trudged on- Twotail hot on his heels. A scream bounced off on the grass- echoing for a few heart-beats. Lying a foxlength a front of him was a she-kit- Briarkit, lying next to her was a black and white tom- Stripepelt. Their pelts were matted with blood. Scarletstripe was right- dead right.

He let out a wail and hurled himself beside Briarkit- silently sobbing and cursing himself. Stripepelt seemed emotionless but he shifted twice, "S-Scarletstripe..." The dying tom whispered, between Stripepelt's claws were a tuft of ginger fur. Twotail put a paw on Stripepelt's side.

"We'll help you I promise," Twotail whispered, Stripepelt weakly shrugged.

"Briarkit must be healed, a kit's life is most important," Stripepelt choked, refusing Twotail's offer, the tom closed his eyes and drifted in a long slumber.

Eaglepaw cast glances with Twotail, "May he have a happy hunt in Starclan." He meowed, gently lifting Briarkit's frail body. Twotail dragged Stripepelt's body, forgetting the fish that she'd caught.

* * *

Flutter shyly walked to Alder and looked up, "C-can I play?" She stammered, Alder grinned evilly and called out his rude friends. Daisy gave her a mean sweet smile.

"Of course, and it'll be fun," She added awkwardly, "For us." Flutter's face seemed perplexed, she was obviously overwhelmed by the older kits.

"D-did I say something wrong?" Flutter stammered, inching back a few steps. Vine appeared, Willow beside him, all six kits cast glances at each other- a smirk on each of their faces.

Alder rose his tail, which Flutter guessed a sign for something and she was right, "Flutter kitten, Flutter kitten stupid as an eagle brain!" They continuously sang, giggling rudely. Blaze and Winter seemed annoyed that their sister had been teased.

Blaze didn't hesitate to leap at Alder, Alder stopped singing and fought back- Blaze was still powerful- despite the age difference. The shouting had woke Jasmine up, much to her relief. "Blaze what are you doing?" Jasmine scolded, Flutter flinched and spoke up quickly.

"It wasn't his fault!" Flutter squealed, "It was..." She trailed off as she stared at the bully, she didn't want to be hurt again. Jasmine ignored her, and ran to Blaze, pulling him away. Flutter cast a glance at Winter, her brother seemed annoyed with Alder and his 'bully' friends' triumphant faces.

Flutter quickly leaped to her mother's side, huddling away from Alder. Blaze let out a snicker and settled on a haystack, Flutter noticed Timber sitting next to her, his fur bristling as he stared at the gang of kits.

* * *

Rainpaw was overjoyed with her catch of prey, slowly she walked over to the hay den, her gaze caught Flutter who was playing with a moss ball with her littermates.

Just then she caught a glimpse of Alder and his friends, each had a mischievous smirk on their faces. Blaze snarled, flexing his claws. Rainpaw was growing impatient, she hoped that the three young kits would grow and start to walk but it seemed Starclan let things go the normal way.

Sparkpaw greeted her, helping her carry prey to the sleepy Jasmine and Rowan, after she left the two cats to thank her and start chowing down.

For a few heartbeats Rainpaw thought she'd saw a badger but snickered in an anoyance as she found it was a pile of black and white rocks. She was tired, a nap would do.

* * *

Shadepaw gleefully rolled in the grass, the scent of Caveclan was close. It wouldn't hurt to check Petalpaw, he silently padded off, Twotail was nowhere to be seen so he guessed he got to enjoy a tad of free time. Petalpaw was alone sniffing for prey, much to Shadepaw's relief, it wasn't soon before the she-cat spotted him.

"Shadepaw! What are you doing?" Petalpaw exclaimed softly, Shadepaw grinned and touched her shoulder with his tail.

"It wouldn't hurt would it? Just to spend time together?" Shadepaw meowed, Petalpaw purred and nudged Shadepaw. There was dull silence before Petalpaw bounded off.

Just then Shadepaw heard a growl, "Great I hope I don't get lost this time," The gruff voice ran out around the clearing. Shadepaw flexed his claws as the stranger appeared, _fox!_ Letting out a cry Shadepaw pounced, feeling his claws land on the patch if ginger fur, he felt himself being thrown off.

"You almost killed me there!" The 'fox' snapped.

"A talking fox?!" Shadepaw exclaimed, his eyes wide as the moon. He let his fur lay flat against his neck as he realized it was a harmless she-cat kittypet.

The kittypet let out a snort of disbelief, "How can a fox talk? Do they teach wild crazy cats to be murderers?" She exclaimed.

"Kittypets like you aren't welcome here so leave!" Shadepaw retorted, the kittypet snorted and threw her head to her side.

"Name's Fox by the way," The kittypet muttered before fleeing into the darkness, Shadepaw watched, dumbfounded that such a stupid thing could happen right in front of his eyes.

He started a start journey to home, only to hear a thin wail in his direction. Curiously, Shadepaw gathered pace, pausing at the entrance. Lying in the clearing was Stripepelt, deadly silent. Flightfeather didn't move, her eyes grave. Twotail and Eaglepaw were left of the body.

"How could you let this happen?!" Flightfeather screeched, reaching the end of her tether. Wavestar cast a sharp look at Flightfeather.

"You have no right to blame them," Wavestar comforted the stricken medicine cat, "You still have a life to save." His tail pointing to the limp body of Briarkit, Shadepaw jumped in shock.

Flightfeather said nothing, turning to work on Briarkit. Shadepaw padded over to Eaglepaw, "What happened."

"Scarlet-" Eaglepaw began, but was greeted by a warning glare from Fishleap- much to Shadepaw's confusion, Eaglepaw continued, "We found Stripepelt and Briarkit by the stream, Stripepelt said that Briarkit had to be saved and then he died," Eaglepaw croaked.

Shadepaw sighed and looked at Starclan, _why?_ He asked the cats hiding beneath the bright blue sky.

* * *

**I do not own Fox, she belongs to Ravenflight!**


	14. Chapter 13: Progressing further

**Time to be posting again, please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Flutter felt her paws touch the ground, one by one, Jasmine had said that everybody would go somewhere if Blaze, Winter and her could start walking. She was too excited to ignore the thought, she was stuck in her mind she hadn't realized she'd tripped on a pebble. A sniff from above her caught her attention.

"Oh poor Flutter kitty fell down!" She heard Vine hiss, Flutter let out a wail and struggled to her paws.

"Looks like miss 'Clumsy' can stand up!" Daisy sneered, Flutter winced, easily hurt by words. Hot tears swelled in her eyes and she began to shake- much to the gang's satisfaction.

Morel stepped up, an amused glint in his eyes, "Aw poor little Flutter's crying? Did she get scolded by her mother?" He teased. Blaze let out a roar and pounced on Morel, the two cats broke into a fight.

"Destroy that nasty creature!" Amy roared, her paws pounding into the ground. Alder snickered, envying Blaze's power. Flutter helplessly watched, wishing she was mighty too. Jasmine snarled and rose from the hay, along with the all the mothers. Morel paused as well as Blaze, the two kits' eyes wide open.

Raspberry raked a soft glare at Morel and Blaze, "You are to wait in the corner until everyone is ready to travel," she scolded the two kits, Blaze cast a sharp glance at Morel before darkly stalking off to the corner.

The sun began to fall as the cats set off, Flutter stumbled up a small log, sinking her claws into the rough bark. Winter nudged her up to support her. Jasmine was behind the kits along with Rosemary and Raspberry. Morel was chatting with Willow, their eyes filled with pure excitement.

Despite her tiredness, the walking practice did pay off. She managed to catch up Timber and Pine but soon tripped into the floor. She caught a glimpse of Daisy about to tease but the mean words never came. Slowly she got up to her feet and continued to walk.

* * *

Eaglepaw waited by the medicine cat den, watching Featherflight treating to Briarkit. The medicine cat working twice as slow, dwelling on Stripepelt's death, but he knew he couldn't treat emotions.

He noticed Weaselstrike and Shineleaf padding towards him, "Looking after your _mate_?" Weaselstrike playfully teased him, Eaglepaw flushed and felt his face turn bright red.

"S-she's not my mate!" Eaglepaw protested. Shineleaf gently snorted and pointed to Jayflight, three kits were laying by her side. It was then that Eaglepaw forgot to congratulate her.

"What are their names?" He directly asked Wavestar. Wavestar let out a rumbling purr.

Wavestar cast a glance at a gray and white tabby she-kit, "This is Leafkit," He proudly announced, then his gaze travelled to a white tom with a dark brown face, "This is Chestnutkit," finally he rested his gaze on a fluffy blue tabby she-kit, "And my Fuzzykit."

Eaglepaw quickly congratulated the tom and headed over to Runningfeather, patiently waiting for him. "I see it's time to practice some nice battle moves." He calmly meowed.

Eaglepaw weakly nodded, he couldn't help glancing at the medicine cat den before padding to the training area. Just then he felt paws tugging at his feet, he looked down to see Briarkit at his paws. "What are you doing!" He growled in astonishment.

"I wanna play with ya!" She exclaimed, Eaglepaw let out an exasperated sigh. _How can she recover so quick? _He asked himself.

"Not now," Eaglepaw muttered, pushing Briarkit away, the young kit looked dismayed, "You can play with Wavestar and Jayflight's kits." He added.

Briarkit shifted her paws in impatience before storming off to greet her mother, Eaglepaw let out a relieved sigh and drifted his gaze to Runningfeather. "What are we going to learn?" He mewed.

Runningfeather lifted his eyes, "How to trick your enemy." Eaglepaw let out a snort, wasn't tricking for cowards? As the thoughts betrayed him, he felt hard paws on his belly, he glanced up to see his mentor on top of him.

A few heartbeats later, Runningfeather let him up, "Always be prepared." He informed Eaglepaw, Eaglepaw nodded- slightly ashamed on how easily he was betrayed by his thoughts.

A few hours later, Eaglepaw headed out to collect moss for Fishleap, he headed for the edge of the twoleg place, the most likely place to find moss, herbs and plants. His gaze caught a white she-cat with black stripes. _Kittypets in our territory!_

"Get off our territory you mangy kittypets!" He yowled, hoping to scare them off. The she-cat turned and pierced him with a violet icy gaze.

"We can do what we want, _pardon_ me!" The she-cat snarled. Anger stuck inside Eaglepaw. Another ginger she-cat slunk behind her.

"Thistle, what do we have here?" The ginger she-cat meowed, Thistle glanced at him then the she-cat.

"Ignore him he's weak." Thistle replied before jumping over a fence gracefully, the she-cat followed. Eaglepaw snarled and snatched a mouthful of moss, he calmly walked over to the stream and mindfully dipped in the moss, swiftly pulling it out before the torrent took over.

He calmly walked over to the camp, Fishleap lay in the elders' den, his eyes were closed and he was mumbling solemnly. As not to disturb him, Eaglepaw put down the lump of moss, and padded away.

His gaze met with Tawnypaw's, "You smell of kittypet," Tawnypaw muttered suspiciously, "Where have you been?"

"I-I encountered two of them and they just escaped..." Eaglepaw stammered, Briarkit came running to him before he finished. She batted at the air harshly.

"I can beat 'em for you!" Briarkit offered, Tawnypaw shook her head sternly. Eaglepaw nudged the excited kit.

"Not now, but if you want we can play." Eaglepaw meowed, hoping to drift the she-cat's attention to him. And of course, Briarkit replied with a yes.

* * *

Blaze snorted, "I hope we encounter a fox," He mumbled in boredom, his father narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" Rowan questioned.

"I can fight a whole skulk of them!" Blaze boasted, Rowan purred and nudged the kit forward. Flutter tumbled and tumbled again, trying to walk in steady steps, Blaze cast a quick and pleading look towards Winter. The other kit let out a sigh and strolled off to help Flutter.

It was starting to hail, keeping on the bright-side, Blaze knew there were no eagles about. Morel and Willow were still side by side, the two getting weaker as the group progressed among the mass of snow.

"Hey I found a fox den!" A chorus replied, Timber was nosing into a foul den, from a simple glance Blaze could tell it was abandoned. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he entered. Flutter seemed cautious, despite the fact that Timber confirmed it was safe. Winter had no problem and wandered in without hesitation. But what Blaze really wanted to know was, _where are we going? When will we get to our destination?_

* * *

**I have many things in plan so this story will be well prepared! P.S Again, the two kittypets belong to Ravenwing. Sorry for not posting.**


End file.
